Take a Break With Me, My Love
by Celestial In Disguise
Summary: A cute little fluff between the fiery brawler and our favorite cat faunus: Yang has to convince Blake to take a break, but not by normal means...


Author's note: My first upload on this site! Of course, I have to do BMBLB, because I love my little bees. Enjoy!

Blake sat on her bottom bunk, wrapping a bandage around her arm. She winced as the cloth touched the open wound. The black haired faunus sighed, and unwrapped her ears from their bondage, relaxing.

The rest of team RWBY wasn't much better. Ruby had a pretty large bruise on her abdomen, and Weiss's sword arm had seen better days. However, Yang's injuries were by far the worst, considering her fighting style. She had purposely allowed herself to be thrown into a wall in order to activate her semblance and help the rest of the team escape. The blonde's back was littered in cuts and bruises.

All of this was a result of a failed mission to stop a White Fang dust trade. Blake had spent the last two weeks getting information on this trade, but that wasn't enough. She miscalculated, she underestimated, and she failed. The White Fang got away, and she got nothing in return.

The cat faunus flinched as she heard Yang groan above her, guilt growing inside her. Her greatest failure for this mission was allowing her team to get hurt, allowing those who supported her to get injured. Blake felt especially bad about Yang, her partner, and the person who helped her most. The blonde was also the person who got hurt the most by her.

With newfound determination, Blake made her way to the dorm door, ignoring the pain in her arm. She was an arm length's away before she heard her Ruby's voice.

"Blake, where are you going?" The younger girl asked.

"Research."

Ruby gave Blake a concerned look. "But, we just got back from a mission. And you're injured! Shouldn't you wait until the morning at least?"

Blake gave her a glare. "And will the White Fang wait til morning, huh? Will Torchwick wait til morning? In fact, while we're on the subject, will the Grimm wait til morning. No!" Blake felt her face heating up. "I failed today, and I have to make sure that doesn't happen again. So I'm leaving."

"You fool!" Weiss was on the urge of yelling. "You didn't fail, we failed. So you stop this ridiculousness, and go to sleep. You're worrying us! Right, Yang?"

Yang had been unnaturally quiet for this entire argument, observing. Without a word, the brawler stood up and approached Blake. She stoped in front of her, and the faunus couldn't make out the expression on her face. Yang grabbed her hand, placed something in it, and left for the showers.

Blake looked her hand, her black ribbon in her palm. Her eyes lingered on where Yang was before she left the room, hearing Weiss's shouts as she walked down the hall.

The next day…

Blake yawned as she looked through some chat files, trying to decipher the coded messages. She managed to find some "deleted" messages between the White Fang and their dust supplier, and spent all night trying to figure out when their next meet up is. They constantly changed their coding system, which made deciphering it many times harder.

She heard a creak of a door, but choose to ignore it. It was probably another a student getting in some early morning studying. Blake was so focused, she didn't notice the clank of a coffee mug before the one who put it there was long gone. Cautiously, she took a sip, and was surprised to discover it was just how she liked it. Black with two cubes of sugar.

Amber eyes stared in surprise at the sight. A feast of fish, sushi, and many other types of seafood was laid out on the table. Blake only left for a few minutes to wash up, and someone (probably the culprit from early morning) had brought her lunch. She had convinced herself that the coffee was a coincidence, but this was no accident. It must be one of her friends, but who? They would all be in classes.

Blake concluded that it was Sun. The monkey faunus was known for skipping classes, and seemed like the type of person to do something like this. Normally, she would be wary of the food, but why would anyone want to leave this delicious fish to waste?

About an hour later, Blake was feeling full and content. She continued to try and decode, but the letters and numbers were blurring together and she couldn't focus. The cat faunus laid her head upon the desk, and slowly drifted off into a world of dreams...

Birds chirped, bees buzzed, and the sun shined down happily upon the waking faunus. Blake stretched, opening her eyes. A small smile stretched across her features as she observed the garden around her. Wait… garden?

Blake's senses went into overdrive as she clumsily jumped into a defensive stance, trying to shake off her sleepiness. Gambol Shroud was back at Beacon, and her scroll was gone. She scanned the mysterious, apet beautiful, garden, looking for her kidnapper.

She heard a rustle in the bushes, and out of pure Faunus instinct, jumped towards the sound. Her hands grasped two metal objects, and she slammed them into the ground, barely restraining the strong opponent. Blake opened her eyes and gasped in surprise when she saw who she caught.

Yang looked at her, lilac eyes unfocused. Her blonde hair surrounded her face like a halo, giving Yang the appearance of an angel. An angel that Blake had in a very compromising position.

Blushing, Blake got up, allowing the blonde brawler to return to her feet as well. Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Umm, Hi? This was supposed to be cooler, I promise." She said.

"Yang, where are we?" Blake questioned her teammate suspiciously.

"A mysterious garden, of course!"

The Faunus nearly facepalmed. "And where is this mysterious garden located?"

"Right outside Beacon. I found it when I was looking for a place to train. Pretty sweet, right?" As Yang said, the garden was 'pretty sweet'. The smell of flowers left Blake at ease, but still didn't quench her curiosity.

"I admit this place is quite beautiful, but that still doesn't explain how I got here."

"Well, I figured that when we failed that mission, you would blame it on yourself. And normally when that happens, you forget to take care of yourself, and nose dive headfirst into work." Blake opened her mouth to protest, but Yang gave her a look. "I've known you for a while, and you yourself know it's true. Anyway, I can't stop you when you're so determined, so I did as the saying says: 'Can't stop them, give them food!'"

Blake nearly snickered at the bad joke. "So you left the food there? I didn't think of you as the cook."

Yang grinned. "Course I can cook. Although, I went through a few ovens to figure out how to make that tuna. Took me all night."

"You stayed up all night? For me?"

Yang paused and took her hand. "I realize that you don't think much of yourself. I realize that you think that you're hated. That it's better that you sacrifice yourself for someone else. And, well, I wanted you to realize that you're loved."

The Faunus didn't know what to say to that. Luckily, Yang continued. "So I decided what better place to show you that then in this beautiful, mysterious, and maybe, err, romantic garden." The blonde blushed as she said this.

"But why would you do all this just to say that?"

"Before I say, I must give you this!" Yang shoved a bouquet of roses into Blake's unsuspecting hands. She mumbled something about Ruby and a romantic display before continuing. "I didn't bring you here just to say that. I brought you here to, well, confess something."

"I've had some feelings for a while, and I've only just now realized what these feelings are. I get these weird, confusing, amazing feelings only around you. When I'm with you, when I see you smile, my heart twists in strange ways, ways I can't even begin to explain."

As Yang recounted these feelings, Blake made a sudden connection. That… that was the same way… she felt about Yang...

As if reading each other's mind, the partners exclaimed at the same time. ""I-I love you!""

Both were taken aback. "R-really?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Blake let out a small laugh.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do then." Before Blake could ask what, Yang's lips were pressed against hers. She was startled at first, but soon gave into Yang's fiery, passionate kiss. The cat Faunus wrapped her arms around the brawler's waist, and the hug was returned.

As the two beamed in each other's presence, Blake knew it would all work out.


End file.
